Die dritte Aufgabe
by Cosma
Summary: Es ist einfach die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers aus Chos Sicht, mein erstes FanFic, sein doch so lieb und lest es :)


_Titel: Die dritte Aufgabe (ich weiß, sehr einfallsreich) _

Autor: Cosma 

E-Mail: shiny_evoli@web.de 

Sum.: Das hier ist mein erstes FanFic, wahrscheinlich nicht so besonders, eigentlich ist das ganze die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniiers aus Chos Sicht. 

Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene damit kein Geld und habe auch nicht vor in Zukunft damit Geld zu verdienen. Ich mache das just for fun, außerdem ist das hier (wie schon gesagt) mein erstes FanFic überhaupt; hoffentlich ist es nicht allzu schlecht ;) Hoffentlich hab ich bisher alles richtig gemacht, sonst bitte nicht böse sein!

Cho saß jubelnd in der tobenden Menge. Die dritte Runde des Trimagischen Turniers würde gleich beginnen! Cedric war dabei, ihr Cedric, ihr Held. Sie war furchtbar stolz auf ihn, auf ihren Cedric, den sie liebte. Er würde gewinnen, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Ganz? Nein, natürlich nicht - denn sie war natürlich auch für Harry. Wenn Cedric nicht gewinnen würde, dann Harry. Ja, sie mochte auch Harry, zwar nich so wie Cedric, aber...   
Ludo Bagmans Stimme erhob sich über das Stadion. "Auf meinen Pfiff laufen Mr. Diggory und Mr. Potter los! Macht euch bereit!" Das Gebrüll der Menge schwoll an, dann tönte der Pfiff. Schon bald waren beide verschwunden. Zwei weitere Pfiffe und auch Fleur und Krum waren im Irrgarten. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen.   
Nach einiger Zeit änderte sich die Stimmung der Menge ganz plötzlich, der Lärm schwoll wieder an und jetzt sah Cho auch warum: zwei der Schiedsrichter trugen jemanden aus dem Irrgarten! Sie bekam einen Schreck - aber das konnte nicht, das durfte nicht - "Was ist denn da passiert?", unterbrach Bagmans Stimme ihre Gedanken, "Miss Fleur Delacour scheint im Irrgarten etwas passiert zu sein, sie hat aber keine Funken versprüht! Aber keine Angst, unsere Helfer haben sie auch ohne Funken gefunden. Jetzt sind noch drei Champions im Irrgarten - Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory und Mr. Potter!"  
Sie war so froh, dass es nicht Cedric gewesen war, dass sie kaum mitbekam, wie ein paar Mädchen aus Beauxbaton neben ihr in Tränen zerflossen, da ihre Schule nicht mehr gewinnen konnte.   
Auf einmal bekam Cho ein ungutes Gefühl, irgendertwas sagte ihr, dass mit Cedric etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Still betete sie in sich hinein: Es durfte ihm einfach nichts passiert sein! Doch da - rote Funken über dem Garten! "Und ein weiterer Champion ist ausgeschieden - Mr. Krum aus der Durmstrang-Akademie! Jetzt sind nur noch Mr. Potter und Mr. Diggory im Rennen, beide von der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!"  
Eigentlich sollte Cho erleichtert oder sogar glücklich sein - entweder Harry oder Cedric würde Champion werden - doch sie war es nicht. Das ungute Gefühl war geblieben, wie eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass etwas nicht stimmte, das etwas ganz und gar nicht so verlief, wie es sollte.   
Auf einmal gerieten alle in Aufruhr, die Schüler sprangen auf und drängelten sich nach unten, wo die Lehrer alle zusammen kamen. "Der Trimagische Pokal..." "Die Runde ist vorbei..." "Sie sind weg!" "Einfach verschwunden!" "Die Lehrer wissen nicht was da los ist". Die Gesprächsfetzen, die Cho aufschnappte verstärkten ihr ungutesd Gefühl noch. Sie wollte es genauer wissen, was war da los? Anscheinend hatte einer der beiden, Harry oder Cedric, den Pokal berührt und das Turnier war vorbei. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. "Beruhigen sie sich bitte, wir haben... ähm... alles unter Kontrolle! Beruhigen sie sich, setzen sie sich bitte wieder hin!" Keiner hörte auf Bagman und natürlich war nichts unter Kontrolle. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, sich bis zu den Lehrern vorzudrängeln. "Ja, anscheinend haben sie den Pokal beide gleihzeitig berührt..." "Aber jetzt sind sie beide weg, mit dem Pokal!" "...ja, das muss ein Portschlüssel gewesen sein..." "Wer soll denn den Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt haben? Das ging nur mit mächtiger, schwarzer Magie..." Kalte Angst überfiel sie. Was war mit ihrem geliebten Cedric geschehen? Und mit Harry... Sie setzte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören und nichts mehr sehen, nur noch hier sitzen. Und warten. Und hoffen...   
Cho kam es vor, als habe sie schon Stunden dort gesessen, als sie plötzlich etwas fühlte, ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, sie wusste nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte... Ein seltsames Gefühl... Wie in Trance stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Irrgarten. In dem Moment ging ein Aufschrei durch die Menge. "Sie sind zurück! Und Diggory ist... er ist - tot!"   
Lähmendes Entsetzen erfasste sie. Nein, das durfte und konnte einfach nicht - nicht Cedric -Langsam, ganz langsam ging sie vor, bis zu der Stelle wo beide auf dem Boden lagen. Ein untrügliches Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es stimmte.   
Er war tot.  
Harry nicht. Harry war zwar verletzt, aber er lebte. Nur Cedric, Cedric war tot. Sie wankte noch ein paar Schritte von Cedrics Leiche und Harry weg, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie brach zusammen.  
Jemand hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte sie. "Cho! Komm, wach auf!" Nein, dachte sie, ich will nicht. Ich will nicht mehr aufwachen. Lass mich in Ruhe! Wiederwillig öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihre Freundin über sich stehend. "Komm, wir sollen rein gehen." "Cedric... Er..." Cho konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Erste Tränen liefen ihre Wange herunter. Ihre Freundin schwieg bedrückt, doch dann zog sie Cho mit hinein ins Schloss. Cho ließ es geschehen. Es war ihr gleichgültig. Er war tot. Ihr Cedric. Und sie, sie musste jetzt weiterleben, weitermachen... Ihre Zeit war noch nicht zu Ende. Sie musste durchhalten, bis auch sie starb...   
Eine Woche war seit der dritten Runde schon vergangen und Cho saß mit den anderen in der großen Halle bei der Abschlussfeier. Überall hingen schwarze Tücher, zu Ehren Cedrics. Dumbledore hatte seine Rede beendet, er hatte ihnen erzählt, was passiert war. "Auf Cedric Diggory", sagte er und alle standen auf. "Cedric Diggory", tönte es durch die Halle.   
Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Harry, und in diesem Moment, als sie ihn durch ihren Tränenschleier betrachtete, sah er fast genau so aus wie Cedric, genau so mutig, genau so stark... Nur war ihr Cedric nie so hilflos vorgekommen, so hilflos wie Harry es jetzt war. Jetzt sah er zu ihr herüber und blickte sie mit seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen an, so wunderschön und doch zugleich so hilflos, und ihr wurde ganz warm.

ENDE

_ So, also ich hätte erlichgesagt schon gern ein paar Reviews... weil das ja eben mein erstes Fanfic ist. Und ich möchte schon gern wissen, wie ihr mich so einschätzt. _


End file.
